My Life
by Cleopatra Knight
Summary: Ok, here is a journal that is basicly my life. I need somewhere to vent and I thank Heather and her friend for the idea, for those who don't want to read it, you don't have to and for those who read it you don't need to review. Does have cus words.
1. Chapter 1

Look, earlier today, actually just a couple minutes ago, I got this idea from a girl named Heather, this is an online journal, you do not have to read this or review this, but you can if you want. I'll update this as often as I can. So now I'll catch you up on what has happened since October.

10-30-08

Today was a very interesting day, I woke up and thought oh great another school day but little did I know there was something else planned. It went something like this... I went to the bus stop early and got on the bus like I always do and I was so tired, but I talked with Kayla and we were talking about Andrew. She says that he likes me but I don't think so and the next thing I know we are at school. At school we went to the library and talked and my friends were saying how crazy my life is and I couldn't agree more. Then Evamarie called and she asked me where I was and I told her "were else?" and then she got it. So the bell rang and I went to my 1st period class and I went to take the 'bar' exam and I failed (I was absent for like a week and I really needed to catch up on things and I didn't get to study for it and she knows that) so Konrad asked what my next class was because it was the end of the class and I said P.E. and it turns out he transfered into my class so now I have to see him in 3 periods and we were playing basketball and he was on my team. So after a very surprising and frustrating morning, I went to work in the A.S.B. After working there was a mummy wrap contest that I was hosting and that took up most of my lunch. During 3rd period, Andrew was getting jealous and I was like fine be like that but like always we make up. I left my last class of the day early because we had our school dance and that was were things got really interesting. Well the yearbook was there to take pictures of the dance and there was this one photographer Daniel C. and for the past few days I thought that he was pretty cute so I went up to talk to him and ask him to "dance" (I put that in quotations because I don't think that grinding is dancing) and we did but before that he said tat he didn't have a date for the dance so I said I could be his date and he said sure, so we "danced" and he asked my name and I told him and he told me his and we got talking and we were flirting and he said I'm no good at dancing but I could do something else and I said what and he said I could kiss you and I kissed him (first kiss, really, that's right bitches, I got virgin lips, well not anymore!) he has minty breath, so people came up to us and asked if we were going out and I said it was his choice and he said yes and by the end of the dance I was his girlfriend. I went home and called Mariana and she was like Holy shit! And I was like I know because there is this other guy that I like but I think I like my boyfriend alot better... And she said hey maybe I should go to these dances sometime... and I was like hell yeah! All in all today turned out different then I planed but it was one of the best I have dad in a long time.

10-31-08

Today is Halloween and I had school. I was so tired, I went to bed at like 1:30 this morning and woke up really early because I had to finish the English essay and get ready for school, we had Costume dress-up day and I was Juliet. I went to the bus stop this morning and Jordan asked what I was and he said Juliet and I said sure lets go with that and I saw Ivan and I told him hat he should have went to the dance and he was like why and the bus got there so I said I'll tell you later and I went on the bus and thought about Daniel the whole time, it was like I was on cloud 9 all day long. I went to 4th period and Mr. Braito was Sherlock Homes and I asked him if he was Canadian or English and he was like Sherlock Homes and I was like Canadian or English and he just started laughing and gave us a pop quiz. In 5th period we had a 10 question test that she went over with us. I went it go and get ready for the costume contest and Daniel was there taking pictures of me and the contestants, he was so cute! After that I went to go get my back pack and go and find him and Mariana went and helped me so that was cool and I found him and he asked for my number so I gave it to him. I went to the office because the A.S.B. was closed and Daniel was there to give the camera back and we smiled at each other and he went to English. After 6th period I went to the buses and rode the bus home and I went Home to change, I got hot, and Daniel texted me and told me his number and we got talking about anything and everything. We flirted and I told him he was sweet and he was like honey! He asked me what my friends thought about us and I told him that they were in shock and 2 of them didn't like him because they were jealous and he was cool like that and I told Andrew while he was trick or treating if he needed to go because Daniel did for like an hour and he was like who the hell is Daniel and I said my boyfriend and he was like you never told me this and I said I was sorry, lets just say I'm going to have some explaining to do on Monday. So When Daniel went back to texting me he told me that we should have lunch together at school or spend time together and I said sure I would love to and he gave me a flirtatious wink. He had to go at like 9 so he told me that he would text me tomorrow and I can't wait. I think I'm actually falling for him, he's not like the other jerk guys, he's nice and sweet and smart and awesome and really cool and funny and it is really easy to talk to him and I know it was like tension party or 2 before but now it's like really easy for me any way...

11-03-08: Today was a bad, horrible, crazy, eww day and I'll tell you why. This morning I woke up extra early to finish my Liberty Tree and I did and I was proud and I got ready for school and I was happy I would go as far to say that I was down right giddy! So I went to the bus stop and I waited for the bus and I told Kayla what had happened during my weekend and all the text messages and how cute Daniel was and how awesome he was and the bus got there and we talked about Halloween night and she didn't have fun either! So before I knew it we were at school. I went to the library and we talked and my friends notesed a real change in my, I was happier and shit and we talked about razors and how crappy they are and Evamarie called and I didn't even hear it ring so I know something is wrong with it. So I called her back and Daniel texted me and told me to go see him and I went to go see him. He was by the cafeteria and he bought an orange Gatorade. We got talking and the bell rang so we had to go to class. I went to U.S. History and it was sooooo boring and I found out that I have a project due on my birthday, oh fun, so I left class and went to go see Daniel and we were laughing and talking and then Kelsea can over and asked me if I was ok and I asked why and she said because Ivan was going out with Brianna and I honestly couldn't care less, I don't like Ivan and I never will again! But Daniel got the story and looked kind of pissed off and honestly who fucking does that! The bell rang again so I had to go to P.E. and I told Kelsea why did you say that Daniel doesn't need to find out like that and he was like that and she was like what does it matter to you and I said because he's my boyfriend and she was just in shock and so was everyone else who was listening and she was like I'm so sorry and I'm like just don't talk to me right now and she was like ok. So I went to go suit up and Kelsea gave me a note and it was an apology but I ripped it up and threw it away and I told Alyssa everything that happened and she was like bitch! And we played basketball and went to the locker rooms and took showers. After that we watched basketball bloopers and they were hilarious! After that I left to go to A.S.B. and I hope that Daniel had math during 2nd period but he had yearbook which means that he doesn't get out of the class until lunch and I was working and he knew that but I had to see him. So I skipped out on the first 5 minutes of my shift and went to go talk to him and I said we need to talk and he asked if I was breaking up with him and I said no I just needed to explain what was going on with me and Ivan and I told him every thing and he got it. So I left for my shift at the A.S.B. and I worked but I was very glum about it and I completely ignored Ivan when he can to my window to get a slushee and I closed up and went to science. Andrew was like whats wrong and I said that i was just tired and was like ok but when we were doing our lab we were at each others throats and I don't know how Allison put up with us but she said we were entertaining and as always by the end we were fine. I went to the bus stop and Daniel texted me and it was Clarissa and it was really funny but he wanted to know why I wanted to tell him what I did at lunch and I said because I thought he should here it from me and he was like ok and he had to tell me something and I was like what and he was like do you know CK and I was like regrettably yes why and he was like the day of the dance he asked her out but she said no so he went alone and when he met me all his feelings went away for her. I felt weird after that like it hurt a little, I think it was worthlessness and I told him about Esai and he didn't exactly take it well, he thought I was 2 timing him but I told him that I wouldn't do that and he was okay with now and I was like don't you just love the honesty thing and he was like yeah its awesome and stuff, but I don't like it. So I told Andrew right after and he ended up calling me to see how I was and I was like I think I'm okay and he helped me out a little and then Eva called and said that I've been quiet and I told her how my afternoon was and she was like woah! She had cheer and had to go so I checked my email and here I am now listening to music and typing like crazy because it makes me feel better, you know? Thanks for listening and I see you tomorrow and hopefully its a better day!

11-7-08: Today was a very weird day. This morning I didn't want to wake up and I was sooo tired but I got up anyways and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and put my contacts in and it was very cold this morning. Well I put my pants on and I did what I needed to and got my bus pass and I went to the bus stop. I was almost late again but I made it. I was on the bus and I was talking to my friends and we got to school. Well at about 7:25 Daniel found me and I wasn't really talking to him because we had a fight the previous night and when the bell rang I said I will se him next week and hugged him and left. I went to U.S. History and asked Mrs. Sherard if she could keep an extra eye out for Evamarie because during the 6th period before that she went to the A.S.B. while I was taking a test and stole my papers out of my backpack so she wouldn't get in trouble and Mrs. Sherard said that she is no longer aloud to get out of class and doesn't have her trust anymore. So my class went to the library to work on our project. We got alot of information. So me and Konrad went to our 2nd period which was P.E. and we ran the mile and I got 11:30 which was good for me because I passed. After that I was sooo exosted and I passed Andrew while we were walking and he was eating a cookie and he gave me some because he knew I was tired and I gave him a hug and he actually hugged back and we went our separate ways. I went to go take a test for Algebra and didn't do so hot but Andrew will help me with that. So I went to science and Chris was moved to Gabby's seat because Gabby moved and we had a project that took most of the class and me and Andrew were working very hard but goofing around at the same time and Chris was like this is weird because I don't act that that with anybody else and he tried to worn Andrew not to pester me too much because I might kill him and we were like yeah right and Andrew was like she would never kill me and I was like I would never kill my best friend and I hugged him and he hugged back and Chris was like woah. I also took one of Chris's colors and colored Andrew's hand and he didn't mind and I tried to get it to come off so I rubbed it and held it for about 10 minutes and I liked the content feeling I get when I'm around him. So near the end it was me and Andrew who was doing the work and we worked perfectly! So it was the end of class and I really needed to leave but I always go with Andrew and I grabbed his jacket and his binder and said hurry up lets go I have to leave and he was like is that my stuff and I was like yes and he was like thanks and I was like thats why I'm here. So we walked up the stairs and I said by and he said by and we hugged again! Man, that boy has had more hugs than my boyfriend to day! Well I went to the bus and rode it home and texted Daniel. Well he went to go eat so I called Mariana and we talked for like 1:16:37 and it was on how we might love our best friends more than a best friend (Andrew and Miguel) and we decided that we are still in denial. There is weed being sold at our school and she just told me and she reported it and there was police and everything. Well anyways... I texted Daniel about how Andrew gave me a cookie and that he was my favorite person today and he was like he's your favorite and I was like for today yes and he was like oh thanks and I didn't know what that ment and he was acting weird so I asked him if he was mad at me and he said a little and I was like why and he was like because I said that Andrew was my favorite person and that I was lucky he wasn't the jealous type and I was like there is nothing to be jealous of, sure I love him but I chose you and only you and he was like Oh I get it alright and I was like I don't think you do and he was like yes I do and I told him that I loved him like a brother and that he was over reacting and he was like oh it's fine and I said that was good and that he was starting to make me cry and he said sorry and I said I should be saying that and that I would understand if he didn't want to be with me and he was like no are you crazy i love being with you and I asked him if we were ok and he said yes and I said good. I went to piano and turns out I really need to work on my song and I went home. I had Arby's for dinner and It was ok and I went upstairs and went online for fan fiction but first I called Andrew and I told him every thing and he was like don't mind him he's just being stupid and he asked me if he asked me to stop hanging around him and I said that if he did I would have dropped him like a hot pot sticker and he laughed at that I said good night and to have a good weekend and he did the same and we hung up. All in all I think today was one of the best I have had in a long time and I miss Andrew, he is my very best friend and every time I hug him I feel comfort and I like it. Now I get a 4 day weekend!

1-7-09: I know I haven't typed in a while but let me catch you up. Daniel and I broke up and I will tell you how. I went to school and we texted like we always do in the morning and he said we need to talk and I said yeah we really do so I met him and his friends outside the library where I was so he was like i want to break up and I was so happy my face probably lit up like a Christmas tree and I said I was starting to see him like a friend and nothing else. I think that we broke up because of my constant flirting with other guys and Andrew and how he would get supper jealous over him and I was going to break up with him at lunch that day too and now I didn't have to! Isn't it awesome! Ivan got in trouble for drinking on campus. He got caught! He was suspended for 1 week and had to clean the A.S.B. But he learned his lesson. I had a major break down and I was crying and it was all because I was not doing my work and being too stressed out and was doing too much and was getting sick more often than not! even asked what happened and if it was personal and I told her what was going on with my crazy life and she got it you know I never thought she out of all people would. I got my grades and it was bad, 1 A, 4 B's and 1 C. This semester I will try harder and get better grades. I am doing my homework the day it was assigned and really listening when they are talking. In P.E. I even made a touchdown and was the only one in that round to do it and my teacher saw and said good job. I was very proud. We had Christmas and I got a lot of things. I got A Plasma, DVD player coach tote and wallet that I use for a backpack and pencil pouch, blanket, Mickey and Minnie bag, roxy jacket, sunglasses, 3 pairs of earrings, Fearless, $70, Mad by: Neyo Prince Caspian pin, game and DVD, Bones season 3, Get Smart, Collage Road Trip, Journey to the Center of the Earth, Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2, and hair piece. On New Year's we and by we I mean Me, Alyssa, Mylee, Ate, Auntie Bon, Auntie Emily, Uncle Rico, Mom, and dad, went to Disneyland and it was a blast! We stayed at the Westin and in a suite! Alyssa and ate slept in the bed and I really wanted to sleep in the chair and I did it was surprisingly comfortable! That was it pretty much for break, but when I went back to school, I am no longer Andrew's lab partner but I sit in front of him, he is acting very nice and it's weird it's like me being nice, that don't ever happen! Well anyways I spent all of yesterday's lunch with Henry, Andrew's best friend, and it was nice he's a cool person. There's this other guy in my P.E. class named Andrew too and he keeps looking at me I think he likes me it's flattering yet oh so creepy! *Shudder/wink* Till Tomorrow or when ever I update again, night!


	2. Chapter 2

02~17~09

I woke up this morning and it was like any other school morning. I really didn't want to wake up. but I did non the less. I made it on the bus and I am still ignoring Jordon, you would to if he got gum on your hair too. SO it was like any other morning. I got into my 4th period and we got our tests back I got a 66% aren't you proud, I know I'm not! Algebra sucks! Well after that I went with Katie to get my boyfriend's baloons, new boyfriend named Jorge and I went to go see him during nutrition break, he's sweet. he just turned 14 yesterday. After that I had 5th period english and it was pouring rain outside! So I did the usual, pass notes, not pay attention, text, and did I mention not pay attention? Yeah I thought I did. Ivan got into "O" room which is like an in school suspention for sagging pants how stupid right! and he was like there is something wrong with me and I'm just evil, and I was trying to give him every possible answer that there wasn't anything wrong with him but he wouldn't listen. So I let it go for now. After that I worked in the A.S. went out to see my friends, Ruben finally found out Igot a boyfriend and flipped out and told Andrew who I told last week and didn't seem to care then so I didn't think it mattered now, oh boy was I wrong! Him and Ruben were yelling at me saying who is this Jorge guy, what do you know about him, we want to meet him! And I was like why are you guys yelling at me and Henry's all like the aren't yelling at you they are just talking loudly and I was like whatever and we just started talking and Ryan said why don't you go hang out with you're boyfriend and I was like why would I want to do that? And they were like burn, got to love my best friends and the boy I'm sectretively in love with Andrew. SO i went to 6th period and gave Jorge balloons and went to the bus, got home watched Zoey 101, read fanfiction showered, straightned hair and ate dinner and here I am now so night for tonight! Love Michelle


	3. Chapter 3

February 21, 2009

Today was Jorge's birthday party! It was kind of boring... Nobody showed up only me and Katie. I felt bad so we stayed till 5:20 P.M. and Katie's dad dropped me off back at home. At the party I met his older brother and his younger brother. They were funny and nice. Around 4 we made our way to the guest bedroom which is outside the main house and lisened to music and hung out and made out and his brother kept coming in and checking on us it was really funny! He kept saying keep your pants on! That was what I did all day today and oh yeah I watched Romeo and Juliet for the first time! It was so sad! I couldn't believe it, so much love and so much death all in what 2 weeks, maybe! Just sad!


	4. Chapter 4

March 15, 2009

Well, Jorge and I broke up. It was over Andrew. It's always over Andrew! Well, now I'm over it I guess... Whatever! Ivan got expelled for possession and smoking of weed and I haven't talked to him since. I swear the shit that boy gets into is just too much! What else... oh yeah somebody who has a restricted number texted me and put LHSX, I don't know what that means but it looks familiar... I'm on break as of tomorrow and I will be off for 1 month! Woah hooo! Got to love spring break right!?

Well,till another day....

Michelle


	5. Chapter 5

March 28, 2009

Well today i saw a person who I haven't seen in a near 5 years. Now seeing this person was really tough for me. Let me tell you why... Well I was in the 4th grade and my confidence and self-estem levels weren't very high ok they were on the verge of non-igstiant, but anyways I had a friend named Sean (person I saw). Sean was very smart, really funny, and really cute. After a while I developed a crush on him. So on day I decided to tell him. Bad idea! When I told him he freaked out and say and I quote, "How could I ever like you! Your ugly, weird, you itch your arm every 10 seconds ( I have exema but its under contol now), your hair is frizzy, get away from me!" And I said "You could have just said that you didn't like me"After that I walked away and didn't talk to him for the rest of the school year then he moved to Arizona. But after that day I made a promise to myself that I would change and I did, in fact everything changed because of Sean, my clothes, my additude, my personality, my skin, my hair, everything. I remember it took a full year to get over him and to this day it just thinking about it still stings a little. When I saw him today, he didn't reconize me at first but then was shock when I told him who I was and he said my my how you have changed. We taked for a few minutes but then I got a text message from my friend Ivan who I was meeting at the mall and had to go so I left and said my last good bye to him. Has that ever happened to you? Have you been changed because of what harsh words a boy or girl has said to you? I f you had then I'm sorry I know how much it hurt want those horrible words are said. Night every one ~ Michelle


	6. Chapter 6

May 11, 2009

Ok today is officially been a weird day. First my moms goes all postal on me and says I didn't say happy mother's day to her but I did like 10 times and she was right next to me when I said it to! She is just too much some times! Uh! Well, I woke up this morning and got ready for the bus cuz I take the bus in the morning and I actually made it today! I got to school and I got a pop tart and did my history homework that was due that morning. I got to class and my teacher threw her back out and it was hilarious because she decided to stay at school and my classmates were torturing her. I know it seems mean but I really hate my period one teacher! Then I ran a mile and a half and played ultimate frisbee for P.E. I was so tired! I had lunch which was coke, candy, and a turkey wrap. Then I went out to see my friends for their lunch, I have double lunches, and me and my friends were just laughing at pretty much nothing! And I finally remembered my best friend's boyfriend's name! It's Lucas! Then I went to science and I saw Andrew and Cecilia fighting but not the play/light hearted fighting that me and Andrew play the Andrew is a complete idiot and Cecilia is furious one. Let me tell you, funny stuff man! Then we watched Apollo 13, good movie. Then I rode the bus with kayla and Jordan and some boy named Chris. Chris is kind of cute. It was funny! I hope Chris ride the bus again! Oh and I almost forgot! Daniel was being very nice to me today, weird because we don't talk to each other and try to avoid each other as much as possible. Oh and Ivan was like hello best friend! And I was like what do you want because I only say that when I want something and so does he and he was like nothing, yet... Weird right!


End file.
